


Reward

by readysetstarker



Series: Anonymous Said... [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Superior Iron Man, Superior Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: “You broke another student’s nose today,” Tony said, dragging his thumb across flesh that was still raw. Peter felt the sting but didn’t flinch. Tony showed no emotion as he pulled it down, inspecting the wet inside of Peter’s bottom lip.“Yes, sir,” Peter answered, even though Tony hadn’t asked him a question.Tony huffed. “You could have turned that boy to pulp, if you really wanted to. But you didn’t. You held back. You broke his nose instead.”prompt fill from tumblr
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Anonymous Said... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 366





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first father/son incest fic. i've normally been really squicky about this type of incest but the starker fandom pretty much took care of that, lmao. this is honest-to-god filth. like, idek where this shit came from. i wasn't even drunk when i wrote this. 
> 
> **prompt from tumblr:** are you up to write a lil starkercest? peter gets into his first fight and tony is so proud of him for defending himself that he eats him out as a reward as soon as they get home

Peter’s stomach rolled and churned the entire ride home. He had finally stood up to Flash, had enough of his bullshit and harassment. He had made sure to hold back, not wanting to go all-out and put him in a hospital bed, but Peter made sure he walked away with a significant injury. In his mind, a broken nose did the trick.

But fighting in school meant punishment, and after Mr. Hapgood had torn the two boys apart, they were sent off to the principal’s office to wait out their parents arriving.

Peter had hoped that Pepper would intercept, maybe show up at the school in lieu of his father. He had clung to that possibility while icing knuckles that didn’t actually hurt.

All hope (and color) drained from him when his father stepped through the door, icy blue eyes landing on him immediately where he was hunched over in a chair just outside of Mr. Morita’s office. Tony’s face was steeled, inexpressive, until Morita opened his office and ushered Tony in with a fake smile. Peter stewed in silence until Flash’s parents arrived, and then he had been forced to apologize to Flash for breaking his nose in front of them.

Peter had been embarrassed, biting back tears as he looked Flash in the face and spat out an _I’m sorry_.

And his father, with his million-dollar smile and sweet-talking, had promised to pay all their medical bills. It would be chump change, Peter knew. It also wouldn’t be enough to satisfy the Thompsons. They would be back.

Peter felt his body go cold when Tony eventually pulled up to their home; a little suburban shoe box compared to the tower that stood tall in the middle of Manhattan. He and Tony spent Peter’s school months here, pretending to be a normal single father/son duo to all their neighbors. Everyone knew who they were, the house was just for show.

Tony said nothing as they both got out of the car, Peter taking a moment to grab his backpack from the backseat while Tony unlocked the front door. He kept his head and eyes down at his feet. Whatever lecture his father had planned for him, Peter wasn’t sure he could look him in the eye.

That changed when Tony closed the door, not slamming it like Peter expected, and then pressed him gently against the wall beside it. His thumb came to Peter’s lip, split and smeared with blood, but no longer swollen. The cut was already beginning to heal.

“You broke another student’s nose today,” Tony said, dragging his thumb across flesh that was still raw. Peter felt the sting but didn’t flinch. Tony showed no emotion as he pulled it down, inspecting the wet inside of Peter’s bottom lip.

“Yes, sir,” Peter answered, even though Tony hadn’t asked him a question.

Tony huffed. “You could have turned that boy to pulp, if you really wanted to. But you didn’t. You held back. You broke his nose instead.”

Peter just nodded, backpack falling to the floor. Any other time, and his father would have snapped at him about disrespecting his personal belongings or clogging up the entryway. Instead, it went ignored.

There was no emotion in his father’s face, but it was swimming in his eyes: pride. It lit his eyes up, brightened the stare his father trapped him under. He almost wanted to preen under his father’s gaze.

Tony released his lip, moving it instead to the back of his head. Peter just barely hissed when his fingers tightened in his hair, giving it just the slightest tug. His eyes never left his father’s.

“Baby boy,” Tony growled, leaning in close, just until their noses bumped together. “I am so proud of you. You showed so much restraint, so much _control_, and you still put someone in their place. Is that the same Flash you’ve been telling me about? The one who spends his free time trying to torment you?”

This close, his father’s breath on his face, Peter could do nothing but nod. His lips parted, tingling, a silent plea hanging from them. Tony chuckled, and his lips spread into a smile, then. He released Peter’s hair and pet him.

“My good, sweet, strong boy.” The praise made Peter melt. “Oh, I have the perfect reward for my perfect boy.”

“_Please_,” Peter begged. His voice barely rose above a whisper and cracked. “Daddy, please.”

Tony shushed him, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his nose. It was close, but it wasn’t where Peter wanted it. He leaned forward, chased his father’s mouth, and was pushed back gently.

“Shh, shh, baby.” Tony stroked his cheek. “I won’t make you wait. Turn around for me, Petey. That’s my boy, so good, so obedient.”

The wall was cool against Peter’s cheek. He did as asked, breath leaving him in a shaky moan when he felt Tony’s lips against the back of his neck, fingers pulling the collar of his sweater down so he could nip gently at a dark purple hickey already marked into his smooth, pale skin.

Tony murmured praise into his son’s skin, a hand reaching beneath his shirt to hike it up. He sank to his knees and tongued the dip of Peter’s spine along the way. Peter pressed his forehead and hands against the wall and did his best to resist pushing back against his father’s mouth; his effort didn’t go unnoticed, as Tony rubbed his thighs and encouraged them to fall apart.

He shushed Peter’s moan when he reached around and began to slowly undo his button and zipper.

“So good for me, Petey,” Tony groaned, pressing more wet kisses to Peter’s lower back. The drag of the zipper had his boy’s hips canting forward. “Ah, ah, patience, Peter. You’ll get yours, I promise. Let your old man treat you right.”

Peter clenched his eyes shut when he felt his father’s fingers dip into the hem of his underwear and tug them down inch by inch. He mouthed at each expanse of skin exposed for him, focusing on the beautiful swell of his son’s ass. Peter whimpered when his plaid boxers were finally beneath it, pulled down his thighs.

Tony released his underwear to massage his son’s cheeks, dig his fingers in to draw a choked-off moan from Peter’s throat. Peter had to force himself not to dig into the drywall, to keep his strength at bay while his father teased him. He wanted to push his hips back but Tony was much stronger than he was and kept him in place as he bit into one of the soft cheeks in his hands.

“Tell me what you want,” his father said from behind him. His voice betrayed his arousal. “Do you want your old man’s mouth, or maybe his cock? Or do you want to ride my fingers? You get to call the shots, baby. You’ve earned it.”

Peter swallowed; talking seemed so far beyond his capabilities.

“Y-Your tongue,” Peter gasped, his own sticking to the dry roof of his mouth. “Oh, fuck, please, Daddy.”

Tony hummed beneath him. “What my boy wants, my boy gets.”

Peter’s voice cracked again on a high moan as his father’s fingers forcefully spread him apart, and he licked a long, slippery stripe along Peter’s hole. His mouth fell open on heaving breaths, moans spilling from between his lips. Tony repeated the movement, letting the tip of his tongue linger around the pucker that was once virginally-tight. Tony had plucked that sweet flower a year ago, though his son always was so tight for him these days.

Tony swirled it, let it dip in just the slightest bit, watching his son’s thighs shake. He pressed back against Tony’s mouth when he sucked around his entrance. The vibrations of his groan had Peter’s fingers breaking through the drywall, three little holes that could easily be fixed in the morning.

Peter whined when Tony pushed forward, trapping his cock between his belly and the wall. Pre-cum dribbled from the tip as he moved his hips against the intrusion of his father’s tongue. He rocked back and forth on it, shaking when his father sucked on him again.

“Oh, how pretty you are, like this,” Tony murmured, his other hand running up the expanse of his son’s back. “So gorgeous, Petey. And all for me, aren’t you?”

A nod was all Peter could muster, his voice quivering when Tony’s mouth was on him again. He pressed his forehead hard into the wall, and a finger slipping past the wet, sloppy ring nearly had his knees buckling beneath him. He sobbed when it crooked just right and lightening shot up his spine.

His pleas didn’t go unheard. Tony chuckled from where he was knelt behind Peter, and a second finger gave him that pleasant burn he craved. If it weren’t for the underwear and jeans around his thighs, Peter would have spread them already, given in completely. As it were, his father had no problem in giving himself access to where he needed to be.

Peter began riding the fingers pressing into him, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks as his father hit that sweet spot inside him every time. Spit dripped down the inside of his thigh, and Peter keened at the cold trail it left behind.

“Daddy,” he moaned, throwing his head back at the coil tightening in his gut. His thighs shook harder. Drywall crumbled beneath beneath his fingers. “Oh, god! Daddy, I’m gonna come. Please, please, I’m so close.”

Tony moaned. “Yeah, baby boy. You can come. Let Daddy get you there, baby. Come on his tongue.”

Peter whimpered, thank yous spilling from his lips as his father fingered him harder, tongue still working around the pink rim of his hole. He was so close, so close. He needed to come, cock aching where it was trapped and drooling on him. Would that stain the wall? Part of him hoped so.

He inched closer to his release, his father’s tongue and touch relentless, nearly up on his toes with pleasure. He moaned Tony’s name, thanked him, begged him to get him there. His release came with a harsh twist of Tony’s wrist, his tongue pressed into his inner walls alongside the two fingers buried deep in his ass. Peter threw his head back and sobbed. His cock coated his skin and the wall with his cum, thick spurts that ran down his reddened shaft and into his clothes.

It was perfect; it was too much. Peter sobbed as the pleasure waned into sharp pain, but he didn’t ask Tony to stop.

His father’s fingers and mouth soon retreated from him when he had milked Peter well enough, hole clenching around nothing. Tony pulled at his rim to watch it spread apart for him, his son’s insides slick with his spit.

Peter was panting when Tony got back to his feet, arms around his boy’s hips, lips gentle against his neck and cheek.

“My good boy,” he crooned, kissing Peter’s temple and brushing sweaty hair from his eyes. Peter looked absolutely blissed out when he turned to his father and accepted a kiss. “Let’s get you upstairs, sweet thing. I’m not done rewarding you.”


End file.
